50
by Erileen
Summary: 50 sentences for Dean Winchester. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form**

**Author's Note: 50 sentences for Dean Winchester. Also, no offense to runners.**

**Warnings: Language**

* * *

**Visiting **– Visiting Sam is the strangest part. Sometimes he can't even get out of the car; he just sits there and waits for Sam to come out of the building and walk right on by, never noticing him. It never fails to work.

**Ballot **– Half of the deal of the fake ID is that he has to vote in every presidential election, so at seventeen he's in a stupid voting booth putting, "Samuel Winchester" in the write-in box because Sam would be a damn good president.

**Stop **– It's cutting him and it hurts and the yellow and he can't breathe and everything is spinning away yellow yellow eyes but he hears his Dad whisper, "stop" and it's over

**Liable – **At first Dean freaks out when he sees the contract that they have to sign about liability and all the shit that can go wrong when they put Sam under for surgery and says no way in the fucking hell are they signing that, but Dad just tells him to shut up and signs it anyway

**See **– He sees the deer half a second too late and spends three hours washing amber colored hairs out of the Impala's front fender

**Noon **– It's this weird Jesus town where they ring the Church bells twelve times at noon, and all he can think of is his little hand is his father's big one as they lower the casket into the ground, bells sounding in the background

**Steady **– It's weird because he loves her and all, but when Cassie introduces him to her friend as her "steady" he gets this pit in his stomach that won't go away

**Concepts **– He only gets a C- in physics not because he doesn't understand the concepts, but because it's all crud he knows he's never going to use and refuses to do the homework

**Particularly **– He smiles when his lab partner walks in, because little Emily is looking particularly hot today…

**Objection **– He stopped objecting when he was seven, most of his opinions were gone by thirteen, and by fifteen he sometimes didn't remember that he had the right to free speech

**Bullets **– " –the melting silver into bullets –" _cut me a freaking break, kid, you only had to do it once_

**Workload **– Sam's caught senioritis, and he's up working until two am nearly every night, which means he's up too because _there's nothing he wouldn't do…_

**City **– Dean can't get enough of Philadelphia. New York and Seattle were good too, but there is something in Philly that makes him practically giddy in delight. They stay there once or twice for a hunt, and Dean decides that if this ever ends and if it's all ever over, he'll buy himself a flat in the city of Brotherly Love

**AIDS **– His sleep patterns have been screwed up since a week long werewolf hunt in Tucson, so he and Sam are wired at four am, and they watch a documentary about children in Africa and AIDS. By the end of it, Dean has a funny feeling in his throat and wishes he could just sleep

**Ignore **– When he's ten he ignores Sam for a week because he spilled apple juice all over his first knife. Finally his Dad hands him a second knife and tells him to be a man

**Education **– Even though he claims that his anthem during his senior year is Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall", school isn't all that bad

**Fortune **– Once, when they're crouched behind a tree, his father tells him that he is the most fortunate man in the world. He started to ask more but suddenly there's a rustle to his right and their muscles tense, guns draw out, and the moment ends

**Conflict **– He learns about the four different types of prose conflict in English, and one of them is man vs. supernatural, "…which we will only encounter in works of fiction." He snorts louder than he intends and is sent down to the principal

**Calling **– He tries calling Sam in school a few times, but his throat does this weird closing-up thing whenever his brother picks up

**Starving **– He hates it when he hears people claim that they're starving, because he remembers no money and laying in bed, listening to his stomach growl

**Alternative – **One day when Sam announces that alternative is today's hard rock, he isn't sure who screams "Fuck no" louder – him or his father.

**Defeat **– After a hunt when they lose someone, his father gets this horrible defeated droop to him that stays around for weeks. It hurts Dean worse than seeing cold, dead eyes

**Sky – **His first lullaby is the sound her nightdress makes as it brushes against her ankles and, "lucy in the sky with diamonds" pursing her lips

**Light – **He doesn't believe in all that God stuff, but once while he was supposedly flatlining on an operating table he smells Mom's shampoo and squints in the bright light before he's zapped back to the world

**Airport **– He's so white that a passing woman stops and says, "You look like you've just seen a ghost, son!"

**Fulfilled **– Put a Glock in his right hand and a beer in the other and Sammy in the passenger seat and he's good to go

**Read **– Sam learns to read in the backseat of the Impala, inching his fingers under every letter of the exorcism bible as he makes out words; Dean's pleased as punch. _(here's a secret: that old bible, dog eared with passages circled – that used to be Mary's)_

**Violation **– "Mr. Winchester, you do realize you're in violation of Penal Code –" _Snort. _Penal code…

**Smallest **– Dean's always the smallest kid in his class until he hits age nine and never worries about bullies again

**Headline **– Even though it's Christmas, _Four Dead: Invisible Killer? _sends them to the Impala. Stupid reporters and their big, bold headlines.

**Holes **– He's dug too many holes, man

**Stage **– Sometimes Sam gets nervous when he talks in real life; it strikes Dean funny that he looks more confident on the stage

**Flower **– Every time they pass through Lawrence, they put a flower on the grave

**Winter **– He was born a winter baby, but it doesn't change the fact that he hates the goddamn fucking cold

**Belong **– Pastor Jim was the only man who made him feel like he belonged in this world

**Moron – **He hates it when his father calls him a moron

**Stunned **– The first time his Dad smacks him across the face, the surprise hits him the hardest because he always _promised…_

**Criminal **– He takes Crime and Justice in his junior year, and they visit the county jail. He looks into the hopeless eyes of hardcore criminals and it haunts him for weeks afterwards

**Testing **– The SATs barely fazed him, mostly because he knew that no matter what happened, he wasn't going anyplace anyway

**Dance – **The first school dance he goes to is his freshman Homecoming, and he kisses Beth like he means it. The next day she pretends not to remember

**Sore **– He dislocates his shoulder and he's sore for a week after, but the family is safe and the mom gives him a kiss goodbye, so he counts it as a win

**Pounds **– He's five foot seven and 110 pounds soaking wet, and the nurse clucks and the next thing he knows it's protein shakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

**Channel **– "Sam change the goddamn channel before I blow your fucking brains out, no one else in this whole godfdamn fucking room wants to watch those fucking stupid animals fuck!"

**Risk **– "Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid if your son's attitude doesn't improve, he's at risk for failing the eleventh grade." Blah blah blah

**Shook **– The first time he loses Sam in a crowded restaurant, John shakes him until he thinks his brains might fall out

**Cruel **– He shakes his head as they drive by two older kids beating on a smaller one. Three blocks later he hears a gunshot and everything he ate in the last twenty-four hours is dripping down the side of the Impala

**Half **– "Half of it's skill," John says of hunting as they do shots at a bar when he turns nineteen, "and half of it's pure dumb luck."

**Secretary **– Secretaries are always the most fun after a few shots too many

**Bomb **– The day Sam drops the bomb that he's leaving, he goes on a six mile run. After that, he remembers why he always thought cross-country runners were crazy fuckers

**Rapid **– It's funny how fast life moves when you're just slugging along, man.


End file.
